This study investigated the molecular mechanisms responsible for tolerance to endotoxin-induced expression of the interleukin-1 Alpha and tumor necrosis factor Alpha genes that occur in circulating leukocytes of patients with the acute disseminated inflammatory syndrome associated with septic shock. These two genes and their secreted proteins play a central role in the pathogenesis of the septic shock syndrome.